


Frozen in the Sun's Embrace

by Busted



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Merry Christmas???!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Busted/pseuds/Busted
Summary: sayotsugu make shaved snow. yeah~
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know they did us dirty
> 
> 2019 was THE year of Afterglow relationships. We got the RanMoca event and the HimaTomoe event. 
> 
> This means that 2020 will have a Sayotsugu event. Trust me, I'm professional forutn telr.
> 
> :(

_Tomorrow is the 28th, which means that I would go 8 days without seeing my girlfriend. 8 days was way too long, especially since we've been dating for a little over a year now. I see Hina every single day, and I practice with Roselia almost every day. I even participate daily in Udagawa-san's NFO guild._

_Maybe I should invite Tsugumi-san to our Christmas dinner next year, she's almost like a family member at this point._

_Tsugumi-san helps Hina in the student council, and my parents enjoy her company as well whenever I bring her over._

Sayo yawns in her bed. Her phone lights up, and the tired girl sits up after seeing the message from her NFO Guild Chat.

Reminder- Neo Fantasy Online! Countdown to New Year: Hot Time Event!

Tomorrow at 10:00 AM to 11:00 AM, receive exclusive items just by logging in!  
Includes the 2020 Shiba Inu pet

_Shiba Inu pet?!_

Sayo looks at the image of a small Shiba Inu wearing a red sweater with the number 2020 in gold. The gold would match perfectly with her knight's heavy silver armor.

She thinks about what she can do. Almost perfectly, she hears Hina's snorting laughter. Sayo makes her way to her twin sister's room.

"Hina, are you there?" Sayo asks.

The door swings open, and there is Hina in her pink polka dot pajamas. Sayo couldn't help but notice the paused video of an alien twerking on Hina's laptop. 

"Onee-chan! What's up!" said Hina.

"I'm going to be busy tomorrow, but there's something from Neo Fantasy Online that I need. Can you log in to my account tomorrow at 10:00 AM?"

"Okay, Onee-chan!"

Hina bounces around, and her eyes sparkle. Sayo gets out her phone and texts Hina.

"Great. Here's my account information, and uh, thank you, Hina." 

Username- HikawaSayo7

Password- 3GRH20TPDogs!@DS#342g

"Why is there a 7 next to your username?"

"Because 1 to 6 were all taken."

"Hmm, that's so interesting. Does that mean I have at least six more onee-chans?" 

"That's one way to look at it."

"Also, I can memorize this password easily. See, 3GRH20TPDogs!@DS#342g."

"I know, Hina. I just want to be safe. Also, it's getting kinda late."

"Yeah, I'll go to sleep after I finish watching this boppin' alien twerking video."

With the conundrum resolved, Sayo returns to her room, and dozes off.

 _This aesthetic, this sense of belonging. Is this Hazawa Coffee? Also, why do I feel so small? Why is there a little squirrel holding a cup of coffee?_

_She walks and notices her furry, turquoise paws._

Sayo wakes up and looks at her hands. Everything is fine.

She looks around her closet. For such a long time without her girlfriend, Sayo has to look perfect. Perfect sound with Roselia and perfect appearance for Tsugumi. 

She finds a turquoise wool sweater with a blue guitar patch embroidered in the center. Roselia's Christmas present, courtesy of Yukina and Rinko. It delivers a high-frequency pulse that warms Sayo's heart. She admires it for quite a while. 

Before leaving, Sayo grabs a puffy wool jacket and says goodbye to her family members.

During the bus ride, Sayo looks out the window and imagines herself walking in the snow with Tsugumi. Eight days, huh? It only took eight days for Sayo to completely miss Tsugumi. The bus stops, prompting Sayo to leave and walk the rest of the way.

Sayo knocks on the Hazawa door, and seconds later, sees Tsugumi smiling in front of her. Tsugumi has a red and green sweater with a coffee mug and cookie pattern.

"Tsugumi-san, thank you for inviting me."

"Sayo-san! Come in. You can take off your jacket since I have the heater on."

Sayo nods and enters the Hazawa house. 

"Oh, by the way, Sayo-san, you're standing under a mistletoe."

Sayo smiles at Tsugumi, and they exchange a kiss.

"Tsugumi-san, what are we doing today?" asked Sayo.

"We're gonna make shaved snow!" said Tsugumi.

"Shaved snow in the winter?" asked Sayo.

"Don't worry, Sayo-san! I know you have band practice after this, so I bought some hand warmers."

"I see. Then I have nothing to worry about. But, why shaved snow?"

"It's a secret."

Tsugumi moves her hand to Sayo's lips and smiles at her. 

It felt so normal. The way Tsugumi kissed and touched Sayo. For Sayo, it was natural. It could be eight days, a month, even a year, but Tsugumi would always be Tsugumi. 

_We progressed a lot in our relationship this year, didn't we?_

The two hold hands and advance towards the kitchen.

The kitchen is well organized and smells like nutmeg and cinnamon. Sayo sees a strange machine that looks like something from the future, which she deduces is the shaved snow machine. 

Shaved snow. How could something be so elegant and tasty? 

"Uhh, Sayo-san. Are you okay? You're making that face again." Tsugumi giggles and takes a picture of her girlfriend's face.

"And that's one more for the album! Did you think about the time we had shaved snow at Halation Station?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm your girlfriend, Sayo-san. You make that face when you look at desserts or think about them. 

"Yes, I was."

"I hope to see it again."

Tsugumi gets out a small tub of frozen strawberry powder and a bowl. She dumps the powder snow into the middle section of the machine and places the pot at the bottom. By twisting the lever on the side of the device, Tsugumi becomes a cryomancer capable of manipulating ice into a tasty treat. 

The machine slices the frozen mixture into a needle-like form, and Tsugumi slowly spins the bowl. Sayo watches the snow stack up on top of each other. The end result is a little uneven, but the light pink mountain makes Sayo glow in anticipation.

"Looks like I messed up again," Tsugumi whispers as she hands the shaved snow over to Sayo, who stares at the dessert as if its an alien. Before she takes a bite, Sayo prods it with her spoon.

Little, layered textures of thin ice melt on her tongue and melt into a strawberry burst. Sayo continues eating so that the sensation doesn't leave her mouth. She gulps and smiles at Tsugumi. The sweetness lingers.

"Tsugumi-san, this is really good. It's smooth yet crispy. It leaves a sweet aftertaste in my mouth. Would you like to try it?"

Sayo pushes the bowl closer to the center of the table.

"Of course. Thank you, Sayo-san."

The two of them finish it rather quickly.

"There's still sometime before your band practice. Do you want to try making shaved snow, Sayo-san?"

"I can try."

The two girls walk over to the freezer, and Sayo sees seven different tubs of shaved snow.

"There's so many in here. Give me a moment, Tsugumi-san."

"Of course. Take your time."

_These tubs are likely for me, Afterglow, and her parents. I shouldn't take a flavor that someone else would enjoy more._

_During an earlier date, she mentioned that Mitake-san likes bittersweets, so I shouldn't touch the coffee. Aoba-san likes, uh, milk toast, so the vanilla is likely for her. Uehara-san loves chocolate, so this one is for her. And uhh, Tomoe-san, I mean, Udagawa-san probably likes the green tea. But if she shares with Udagawa-san (Ako), Tomoe-san might get the peach so her little sister can eat something sweeter._

After eliminating four flavors, that leaves me with either green tea or sesame or mango. I think Tsugumi-san's parents would like any of those three flavors. But, I want to share mine with her, so I'll choose this one.

Sayo grabbed the tub of frozen sesame snow. 

"Oh, I was also gonna pick the sesame," said Tsugumi. 

In her left hand, Sayo holds the bucket of sesame snow, and in the other hand, she holds Tsugumi's hand. Both her hands feel different. The frozen dessert is causing her fingers to stiffen to the point of numbness. Meanwhile, her other hand is warm.

Sayo squints at the strange machine.

"Okay, Sayo-san. First, position the bowl at the bottom. Then, dump the snow into the top compartment. Finally, begin turning the lever and spin the bowl accordingly. Oh, let me get a bowl."

Tsugumi hands over a bowl to Sayo. Sayo squats down and wrinkles her brows. Positioning is important. For Sayo, the container needed to be at the center, or at least somewhat close.

She smiles as she achieves the perfect position. Before dumping the ingredients into the machine, Sayo turns around and looks at Tsugumi.

"Hazawa-san, how should I be turning the lever?"

"You want a speed that matches your bowl spinning, but it shouldn't be too fast or too slow."

Sayo steps forward and takes her hand out.

"Tsugumi-san, let me hold your hand."

"Huh?"

"I.. need you to decide what a suitable speed is."

"Sayo-san, the lever is right there." 

Ignoring her own words, Tsugumi extends her hands to Sayo. Sayo grabs on and starts shaking. The handshake speed gradually increases, but Tsugumi doesn't say anything. 

"Hazawa-san?" Sayo hesitates a little but maintains the acceleration.

"Slow down, Sayo-san."

"Yeah, that speed should be perfect!"

Tsugumi smiles at Sayo. Instead of letting her girlfriend go, Tsugumi pulls her in and hugs her.

Sayo moves her hand across Tsugumi's back. Her natural body heat and soft sweater almost make Sayo forget that its winter.

"Tsugumi-san?"

"Sorry I just really miss you. Eight days is way too long."

"Yeah, it is."

The girls share a brief kiss before Sayo starts making her shaved snow.

Sayo holds the lever, and the machine begins to churn. Snow piles up in the bowl that Sayo is rotating. Dark gray icicles gather on top of each other until Sayo lets out a deep sigh. She rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Looks like I also messed up."

Sayo presents her imperfect shaved snow to Tsugumi. 

"It looks perfect for your first attempt."

"Thank you, do you want to eat it with me, Tsugumi-san?"

"I'd love to."

The two girls found themselves in a familiar situation, staring at each other across the wooden table. Their spoons are absorbed by the dark gray void. Sayo takes a bite of the freezing dessert and smiles.

The combination of her efforts and Tsugumi's comments make the shaved snow taste great.

"Hmm, this sesame tastes sweeter than normal."

"Yeah, I added a little more sugar to this mixture, so the natural sweetness of the sesame really pops out."

"I see, I think it works well."

Sayo eats it faster than she did the strawberry shaved snow. Her entire body starts numbing, and she shudders. A combination of regret and satisfaction until she feels hot as if the sun absorbed her. It takes some time for Sayo to notice the source of warmth.

Tsugumi continues squeezing Sayo's body. 

"We still have some time before your practice, Sayo-san. Do you want to make a tub of shaved snow?"

Sayo's eyes light up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sayotsugu continue making shaved snow and being girlfriends
> 
> the short conclusion that does not really deserve its own chapter but im dumb so its another chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

She looks so concentrated, and there is a gravitational pull of concentration towards her. During these times, Sayo-san is in her own personal bubble, and she looks so cool. The way her hand steadily shifts around the milk carton, and the way she changes the tilting of the milk carton. So calm, like a flowing river. 

“Tsugumi-san, I’m done, what do I do next?”

“That was fast. Next, let’s put it inside a container and freeze it. That way, it can be used later.”

Sayo took her bowl to Tsugumi but looked like something was troubling her.

“Is something wrong, Sayo-san?”

“That was pretty easy. I was expecting something more, uhh… challenging.”

Tsugumi finishes placing Sayo’s bowl into her freezer.

“Yeah, making shaved snow is pretty easy, Sayo-san. I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

“I understand, Tsugumi-san. I also had the urge to see you.”

“We still have one minute left before your Roselia practice. Is there anything you want to do?”

Tsugumi smiles at Sayo.

“Yes, there is.”

Sayo leans forward and places her hands on Tsugumi’s back. The girlfriends start singing Party Rock, just kidding, they kiss. ^_^!!

“Do your best in practice, Sayo-san!”

“Thank you, I will. And uhh, Tsugumi-san, I’ll see you at the New Year Party?”

“Yes, see you there, Sayo-san.”

Someone invite RAS to the New Year Party, so nobody gets left behind for kissing. There are 25 girls, so one will be left out, but if RAS is added, that's an even number of girls! That means no one will be left behind~

Anyways, that’s the end of the fic. Have a happy new year!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is how I'm ending my 2019 huh?
> 
> Some thoughts~
> 
> I think I started writing or wanting to write Bandori fanfic in the summer, and I still only write when I have that jelly jiggly feeling. when im frizzly dizzly, I'd spend like a long time looking at a screen and write the name of a character.
> 
> idk if thats good or bad, but I want writing to be a process as natural to me as playing a video game where thought is ofc required but most of the time, stuff just flows.
> 
> I also had a lot of fun reading others fics, and reading them was what made me want to start writing. 
> 
> thats all~


End file.
